Teen TitansYoung Justice: Criss Cross Crisis
by Green Gallant
Summary: Introducing the first ever animated TT/YJ fic. Project Cadmus is back and running and has recently discovered the possible existance of another Earth. With YJ and others on hand they are witness to these strange vistors who strangely resembles one of them
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: All right ever since this page has been established I've wanted to do a Teen Titans/Young Justice crossover forever. Its amazing what I can come up with after midnight. Anyway this is just sort of a teaser I guess. Hope you guys like it. And now for the first time anywhere I give you the first ever Teen Titans/YJ animated team up enjoy. _

**Teen Titans/Young Justice: Criss Cross Crisis**

"For years scientists have debated about the possibilities of another universe existing outside our own. It has been proposed that there are in fact alternate universes, maybe even worlds parallel to our own. We here at Project: Cadmus have worked long and hard on a device that could finally answer the great question. Are we alone in this universe?" The Guardian said infront of a large press gathering.

Reporters from across the country have gathered for what promised to be a historic event. As every major news organization from GNN to Phox News Channel was in attendance along with the nation's leading newspapers among those was Clark Kent of the Daily Planet. Among their number were members of the scientific community and a few esteemed multinational businessmen including one Bruce Wayne and a group of teenagers brought along as company to witness the event.

The teens kept mostly to themselves next to Bruce Wayne at the back of the room. The youngest of which folded his arms and huffed in content as he watched the Guardian.

"Did you really have to bring us back here Bruce? I mean we don't exactly have fond memories of this place." Dick said.

"And its not as though they know who you are. Cadmus has devoted a lot of time and energy to this project. It's worth seeing if this actually works. _And what it could possibly mean for the world._" Bruce reminded.

"Do they really think they can break the dimensional barrier…that is if there is one?" Kaldur'ahm asked Bruce.

"We'll see in a moment." Bruce told Aqualad.

"So Megan do you know anything about alternate worlds?" Dick whispered.

"I suppose anything is possible. I don't know what to tell you." Megan shrugged.

"What makes them think this is going to work anyway?" Wally asked.

"I'm pretty sure Cadmus has done the math. They wouldn't have called this press conference if they thought otherwise." Bruce told him.

"And what if they do break through? Then what?" Conner asked.

"That's why you're here." He said looking down at him.

"Great we get to be the guinea pigs if something comes out." Dick replied sardonically, earning a glare from his mentor.

"Or maybe not." he countered warily.

"Don't forget we also have Clark here if things turn ugly." Bruce added.

"I just hope nothing bad happens." Megan said. Wally smiled and took a hold of her hand as she smiled back at him in her human form.

"All right then Dr. Zafner, if you would do the honors." Guardian said turning to one of their scientists.

The lab coat started up the machine as it started humming, in a few seconds the machine was at full power with everyone in the room filled with anticipation. The large ring of quartz that powered the machine also serving as the dimensional doorway was filled with a strange bluish energy field as all in the room watched in suspense. And for what seemed like an eternity in those tense moments scientists worked on either opening the dimensional rift or extracting something from it.

"Sir, something appears to be coming through the portal." One of the scientists stated. A blanket of whispers fell over the crowd in amazement.

"It definitely has something." The man stated.

"Can you pull it through?" Guardian asked.

"I'll try." He replied.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not sir. Do you wish for me to proceed?" the scientist asked. The Guardian stood silent before answering.

"Do it." he said. The technician nodded and proceeded to pull the object into their world.

A surge of violet electricity went through the machine, as the heroes remained guarded. In the next instant screams were heard as five teenage heroes were hurled through the portal into their world collapsing in a heap at the base of the machine. The crowd gasped as cameras immediately went off around the tangled teens who didn't know what was going on.

Robin and the others raced around the crowd to get a better look at the newly arrived teens while the largest of them got off of his friends, allowing them to untangle themselves. The teens soon separated and got to their feet while the press continued snapping pictures of them followed with a sudden barrage of questions from them, jamming microphones in their faces. The group threw up their arms shielding themselves from the blinding flash. A girl with long red hair in a skimpy two-piece outfit wrapped her arms around the right arm of a boy shorter than her with spiked black hair wearing a red and green uniform with a cape and domino mask. While another being held up her long blue cloak blocking out the brilliant flashing lights, on the opposite end of the boy in red was another boy with green skin and hair wearing a black and purple jumpsuit also shielding his eyes. And finally at the back of the group was the tallest member of the group, an African-American cyborg in bulky black and white armor with blue light up features. As stunning a revelation as this was to see the group before them. Dick Grayson was even more troubled by how much one of the members resembled _him_, having caught sight of the 'R' badge on the other boy's chest.

"Um, someone want to tell me what's going on?" the boy asked as the girl hung onto him.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I just sort of did this at the last minute just to try and figure out how I would explain the team crossing over. If you have any suggestions I'll be happy to hear them. Just kind of did this one for fun. Should be intrestring regardless. I get the feeling several people have waited for the a crossover like this. And is of course the first crossover fic here on YJ. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: hey I apologise for the long wait, I really didnt mean to put it off for this long. I've been getting *alot* of reivews which caught me completely off guard. I've never had a one-shot reach 50 plus reviews. When I wrote this story I never imagined it would have this kind of response. And quite a few of you have emailed me telling me to update some pleading that I do so. I always intended to do so but wow... this went far above my expectations. So to all of you out there, hopefully this was well worth it. Enjoy. _

**Teen Titans/Young Justice: Criss Cross Crisis**

**Chapter 2**

The teens standing before the interdimensional transporter were assaulted with a barrage of questions and flashing cameras, as reporters tried to figure out who and where they came from. The boy at the front of the group shielded his eyes from the blinding flashes as he heard repeated questions about how thier could be two Robins. The rest of the team were equally helpless as they didnt know what was going on. The girl in the cloak had enough of the blinding lights and a jetblack energy bubble enveloped the team to everyone else's shock. Even Bruce Wayne raised an eyebrow at this, while reporter Clark Kent took off his glasses and started to back out of the group while everyone else was distracted.

The reporter bolted down a hallway and undid his dress shirt revealing the 'S' Shield underneath. Back in the main room Bruce looked on with arms folded, with the plain clothes members of Young Justice standing before him. At the forefront reporters were relentless as they continued to photograph the black energy bubble. The Guardian narrowed his eyes at the force field, his scientists at a loss of what to do next. The press had now become a feeding frenzy as mob mentality set in and the reporters started to press against the force field to a sliver of information from the encased team.

"Raven get us out of here!" the boy at the front ordered.

"I'm working on it!" she yelled as they pounded against the energy bubble.

The force field converted into a large black bird and flew over the group adding to thier astonishment. Including the undercover heroes that were in the room.

"Come on we cant let them escape!" Guardian yelled to his men. The sidekicks looked back at thier mentor.

"What should we do?" Dick asked.

"Go after them." he ordered.

The gang nodded and raced off to the side. Megan revealed her true skin color before making the team invisble. A way's down the hallway the bird entity disappated releasing the visitors from another world as they continued running. In an adjacent hallway, Young Justice emerged from the camoflauge in costume with Kid Flash, Aqualad and Robin leading the charge.

"Megan link us up." Kaldur ordered. Miss Martian nodded and did so.

"Wally..." he said to Kid Flash.

"Way ahead of you." he said lowering his goggles and raced to catch up with the others.

"Do we really have to do the whole mindlink thing all the time? I kind of like being able to think of something without half the team critisizing me." Wally thought.

"I'm just following orders." Megan defended gently.

"I meant Aqualad. You know I couldnt stay mad at you georgeous." he replied.

"Focus Kid, we have more important things to worry about." Aqualad told him.

"Speaking of which shouldnt Cadmus have picked up on us before now? I mean we have sort of done this before." Robin said aloud.

"Robin's right. We should have been met with resistance by now." Superboy added.

"They must be more focused on the other teens." Aqualad replied.

"Give you one guess what Cadmus wants them for." said Superboy.

In the next hallway the Titans continued running reaching the end before Guardian and his troops appeared infront of them. The teens skidded to a halt as the Guardian took a defensive stance holding out his hand.

"We dont want any trouble." he told them."

"Who are you?" the Titans' Robin asked deploying his staff.

"I'm the Guardian, its all right we dont want to fight you." he said remaining calm. The helmeted hero slowly edged towards them.

"What is this place? What do you want with us?" Starfire asked.

"Just give me a minute to explain. Your in Cadmus Labs, we were working on an experiment to access other dimensions. And for some reason you fell through the portal, my question is who are you?" Guardian asked.

The teens looked at each other for a moment to determine if he was worth trusting before Robin stepped forward to address him.

"We're the Teen Titans, we're heroes. I'm assuming based on your appearance you are too." he said. The Guardian nodded.

"I am. I'm also the director of this place." he said taking off his helmet. The Titans looked at him questionably as he tucked his golden helmet underneath his arm revealing him as a blonde haired man.

"My name is Jim Harper. I'm the director of Cadmus Labs and the superhero called Guardian. Your in good hands." he told them as Young Justice stood around the corner in hiding. The younger Robin narrowed his eyes in distrust.

_"Do you think we can trust the Guardian?" _Aqualad asked.

_"I dont know." _replied Robin.

_"Dont forget this guy was brainwashed by those little geo-whatzits." _Kid Flash added.

_"Genomorphs." _Superboy replied annoyed

_"Whatever. How do we know this guy isnt under Cadmus' control?" _he said.

_"We dont." _answered Aqualad.

_"Is he really as bad as you guys say?" _Megan wondered.

_"It's complicated. We have to know what his game is and what it is thier planning to do with those guys." _Robin said.

_"So what now?" _Superboy asked.

_"Stay low. We dont want Cadmus to know our presence." _Aqualad told them.

_"Megan connect us to Bruce and Clark I have a feeling they'll want to know about this." _Robin told her.

Back in the confrence room Bruce went rigid as Miss Martian established a mental link with him.

_"Sorry Batman." _she said as he grit his teeth.

_"Have you found them?" _he asked.

_"We have but Guardian and his croonies beat us to the punch." _Robin told him.

_"Stay on them." _he said.

_"Where the hell is Clark anyway?" _Robin asked.

_"You know I can hear you right?" _the Man of Steel asked.

_"Sorry. You usually show up at these things." _apologised Robin.

_"I think its better if we all stay low for the moment." _Superman told him.

_"That's what I said. Do you really think we can trust Guardian?" _noted Aqualad.

_"Jim's a good man, I wouldnt expect him to pull anything." _Superman told him.

_"Yeah well he just unmasked himself infront of this other team." _Robin added.

_"No doubt he's trying to gain their trust." _Bruce opined.

_"We've already gathered that. All this waiting around is starting to get on my nerves." _groaned Superboy.

_"Patience Superboy you dont want to give yourselves away...yet." _Batman told him.

Back in the main room where the experiment had commenced a scientist by the name of Emil LaSalle stood next to the controls as the various reporters swarmed to air thier findings. The French scientist leaned over the controls and turned away from the crowd pressing a button on the council. Across the way Bruce noticed the scientist as he began speaking on a bluetooth.

"They've escaped." the professor said.

In an underground facility the council of The Light could be seen on thier enigmatic monitors keeping tabs on the situation.

"Has the Guardian located them yet?" one of them asked.

LaSalle looked over at the group of reporters and noted Bruce Wayne's presence before turning his back to him and answering.

"Yes he has." he answered.

"Activate the Genomorphs." he ordered.

"Yes sir." LaSalle whispered before pressing a button on the council.

In the sub-basement of the D.C. facility where they were stationed a collection of Genomorphs used thier psychic powers. The tiny creatures' reacted as thier horns glowed red putting the Guardian under thier subtle influence. Superboy grabbed at his head and groaned feeling thier presence and doubled over.

"Superboy!" Megan said grabbing for him. The Titans heard her and threw up thier guard as the director of Cadmus stood before them with eyes glowing red with a blank expression before reaching out his hand.

"Titans ready!" Robin yelled holding his staff across his body.

The Guardian lunged at them as Raven and Starfire's fists flared up with thier respective energies ready to battle. Guardian let out a battle yell as he threw up his shield and leaped towards them. Raven and Starfire opened fire on him simotaniously as a loud explosion rocked the hallway.

"Let's go!" Aqualad yelled.

Guardian brazed his shield against the onslaught of Raven and Starfire's energy blasts while Robin launched himself forward and kicked him in the chest. The Guardian staggered back but remained undetered as he was now under the Genomorph's full command. The Boy Wonder continued the attack with a series of roundhouse kicks to the chest but didnt affect him any further as he stood there taking his blows before punching Robin in the face. The Titans leader landed infront of his team as Starfire went on the offensive and threw a flurry of punches and kicks at the Guardian as he jumped back dodging each hit. Her strikes grew more intense as did her anger, throwing another punch at his face. The Guardian did a backflip as she missed and smashed the floor infront of him with her fist. The Guardian retailiated with a roundhouse kick to the face. Starfire blocked it just inches from her face and held his leg in place. The Guardian looked back at her shocked before throwing him over her shoulder and to the ground with his leg.

The rest of Cadmus security had thier guns trained on the Tameranian when Young Justice appeared on scene before them. The younger Robin threw his blade disk between Starfire and the guards to stop the battle. The Titans looked up in shock as a boy in a red and black uniform remained in the air a second longer before skidding across the ground a moment later.

"Is that?" Raven started.

"Robin?" finished Star.

"Everyone back down, just back down for a second!" he ordered holding out his hands as the rest of his teammates joined up behind him.

"These people arent acting on thier own. They're being controlled by Cadmus." Aqualad stated.

The Titans looked back at the new team confused as the guards tried to figure out who to aim thier guns at.

"You have to come with us!" the younger Robin said.

The Titans looked back to their leader before collapsing his bo staff and running towards Young Justice, the others soon followed as the guards opened fire on them. The smaller Robin deployed a smoke bomb concealing their exit as the Titans ran towards them, Starfire looked over her shoulder at the defeated Guardian before her Robin took her by the arm and pulled her into the cloud of smoke.

_Authore's Note: All right so that turned out a little shorter than I intended. But I hope it was worth the wait for now. I'm going to be pretty busy tomorrow, I have two funeral visitations to go to, so I might be a little late responding to some messages. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hey thanks so much for all the hits, fave, reviews and alerts. It continues to amaze me how popular this story is. Thanks so much for all of thatI told some of you I'd try to update as quickly as possible. And I'm kind of suprised how fast I was able to turn this over. And now I must prepair for the next barrage of reviews. Enjoy. _

**Teen Titans/Young Justice: Criss Cross CrisisChapters **

**Chapter 3**

**Reign of the Parasite**

A few minutes later the Young Justice teleportation system came on line within the Justice Cave with a swirl of lights as the computer identified each of the inhabitants.

_"Recognized: Aqualad, recognized: Robin, recognized: Miss Martian, recognized: Superboy, recognized: Kid Flash- B-01-05. Alert: unknown entrants into Justice Cave. Be advised." _the computer warned as the teams materialized in the stream.

"It's okay they're guests." Kaldur told the computer as they came through.

The machine powered down as they emerged from the tunnel and came into the lair. The Titans looked around curiously at thier new surroundings.

"How did you do that?" Cyborg asked.

"We have direct access to the Justice League mainframe, we can teleport anywhere we need to be. Well actually its just between the Watchtower and our hometowns." the young Robin told them.

"Right..." Cy said eyeing the alternate Robin from behind.

"So what is this place?" Raven asked.

"Mount Justice, our base of operations. And we are Young Justice." Aqualad said turning to face them.

"Young Justice?" she asked.

"That is our name. I am Kaldur, call me Aqualad." he said putting his fist over his chest. They're eyes widened upon hearing his codename and looked at each other in confusion.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Your Aqualad?" Raven asked pointing at him.

"You cant be Aqualad. Aqualad is White." Beast Boy told him. Kaldur quirked an eyebrow at them suprised but not visually stunned by the revelation.

"I'm sorry?" he said as the Titans Robin made his way to the front of the group.

"Um, what my team means is that we know a different person by the name Aqualad. His name is Garth." he told him. Kaldur's eyebrows flew up and was followed by a slight chuckle and a smile.

"Heh. So he is." he mused.

"You've heard of him?" Robin asked.

"He is my best friend in Atlantis, but he is not Aqualad on this world. He is called Tempest. Which begs the question who are you?" Kaldur asked. The Boy Wonder rubbed the back of his head awkwardly before answering.

"Well...I'm Robin." he stated. His counterpart squeezed towards the front to face him.

"So am I." he said holding out his hand.

"Well this is wierd. How can there be two Robins?" Beast Boy asked with arms folded.

"We just found out there's two Aqualads." Raven said.

"Yeah but they cant be the same person...can they?" he asked.

"Robin?" Starfire said.

"What?" they asked looking back at her as Cyborg paced back and forth scratching his head.

"Let me get this straight we're on some sort of alternate world and there are _other_ guys like us running around?" he asked trying not to strain his brain.

"I do not understand how any of this is possible." Starfire shook her head.

"We're still trying to figure that out ourselves." the alternate Robin told her. The Tamaraian paused behind her Robin and gingerly made her way towards his counterpart holding out her hand.

"Then...you are a..._younger_ version of Robin?" she asked.

"I guess." he shrugged.

"But your costume is so different from his." she said noteing the black highlights replacing the green of her Robin and even went so far as to touch the hem of his sleeve holding it up before her.

"It's made for missions. Who are you?" he said getting a little uncomfortable. She blushed and took a few steps back before placing her hand on her chest.

"Oh, apologises. I am Starfire and these are my teammates Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and of course Robin." she said introducing them as their Robin stepped forward once more.

"We're the Teen Titans." he added shaking his counterpart's hand.

"Oh rock on these are Superboy, Kid Flash and Miss Martian, along with Aqualad back there. We're Young Justice which we just told you about five minutes ago. So if Garth is the Aqualad of your world who are you?" the younger Robin asked.

His older self grimaced a bit and seemed reluctant to answer.

"It a little embarrassing." he said.

"Dick Grayson?" his younger self asked. Beast Boy stifled a laugh along with Cyborg as thier leader glared at them from the side.

"You are me." said the elder.

"Kind of figured as much." his younger self shrugged and smiled.

"So now that we have that out in the open how are we going to tell you two apart?" Raven asked.

"Well Richard is my real name, so I suppose you can call me that." her team captain told her.

"What c'mon! You cant do that!" his younger self yelled.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors for it?" he asked and were soon at it.

"Once, twice, shoot!" said his younger self. Older Robin drew scissors and the younger drew rock.

"One more time." said the older Robin. This time he got paper and YJ Robin drew paper as well.

"Okay once more and we're done." kid Robin said. This time it was elder Robin paper and young Robin rock.

"Damn!" he yelled as a smile formed on his older self.

"Fine you can be Richard, I guess I'm stuck with Dick then." his YJ counterpart told him.

"Well that settles that." smiled Raven.

_"Recognized: Batman." _the cave's computer stated.

The eyes of the Titans widened in surprised as they turned to see him come through the teleportation machine and materialized before them. The Dark Knight seemed nonplussed by the Titans' appearance as he calmly walked towards them. The Titans' Robin narrowed his eyes as his mentor's counterpart approached him.

"There's a situation in Metropolis." he said getting straight to the point.

"What kind of situation?" Aqualad asked.

"The kind where Superman needs saving, he's battling the Parasite in Metropolis." he stated. A look of shock appeared on the teens faces.

"But we're your Black Ops team, your sending us into battle?" Artemis asked walking up behind them.

"Who are you?" Richard asked.

"You can get acquainted later and yes I am. He has already defeated several other members of the League and as of right now Superman's life is in danger. That is why I am deploying you. Your mission starts now." Batman told them.

"What about the Titans?" his protege asked as Bruce looked back at the alternate team before him.

"You will stay behind for now." he answered.

"Batman, the Parasite can drain the power out of other metahumans. If Superman cant touch him, how can we?" Aqualad asked.

"Kaldur has a point Bruce, two-thirds of us can only do physical attacks myself included." Kid Flash told him.

The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes at him as Starfire and the other Titans looked at each other surprised.

"Powers, abilities." he said turning to them. Starfire was the first to step forward and hovered off the ground as a luminescent green energy ball swallowed her fist.

"Starfire, Koriand'r. Abilities: Superhuman strength, flight and resilience. My main mode of attack are concussive energy blasts I call Starbolts." she stated as Cyborg was the next to step up.

"Cyborg, Vic Stone. Half man, half machine. Superhuman strength and genius intellect, Sonic Cannon's my thing." he said transforming his arm into one.

"Raven, Umbrakinesis I can manipulate shadows and darkness along with flight and physic powers." stated the gray skinned girl.

"Beast Boy, shape shifter extraordinaire _sir!" _the green skinned boy said with gusto.

"Robin, you already know what I can do. So are we doing this or not?" his sidekick's doppelganger said apathetically.

Batman stood in silence for a moment looking back at him before answering.

"You are. Report to the transporter immediately." he stated

"Let's go teams." Kaldur said as they rushed off. The Titans Robin remained where he was staring down his mentor as the Dark Knight himself never broke his gaze.

"We'll talk later." said Bruce. The alternate Robin nodded silently before going off to join the others.

_"Recognized: Young Justice, mass transport acknowledged." _the computer stated as they teleported out.

In Metropolis Superman cried out in pain as the Parasite held him from behind draining his powers and life force. The Boy of Steel dropped out of the sky and dropkicked Parasite in the shoulder with both feet breaking him away from his father figure. A jolt of energy bit Conner as soon as he hit him and did a backflip landing on his knee while the Parasite crashed into a kiosk. The Man of Steel fell to his knees and collapsed face first in the debris.

"Superman!" he said getting to his feet and rushed to his side. The Man of Steel struggled to get up but barely had any strength left.

"Hang on I'm going to get you out of here." he said throwing his dad's arm over his shoulder. He struggled underneath his weight for a moment and started to pick him up.

Parasite emerged from the damaged kiosk throwing a thin wall to the ground as he stood up. A hail of Starbolts rained down on the Parasite with a blast of explosions going off around him. Starfire flew over head continuing the assault before landing between them. Superboy looked up at Starfire as she stood before him staring intently into the cloud of smoke as the Parasite came out of it unscathed.

"Get him out of here." she ordered.

"On it." he said before leaping off. However Superman's weight hindered his leaping ability but was still able to make it to a rooftop.

Once they were away from the battlefield he set his father down as he lay on his back before looking back over the ledge at the pair. The Parasite growled throwing out his hands as he lunged at her. Starfire threw her hands together and fired a large stream of energy at him. The beam hit him dead center in the chest but didnt seem to affect him as he continued towards her undeterred. Kori narrowed her eyes and fired a blast from them hitting him in the face which seemed to have more of an effect as he staggered. Starfire broke off the stream and went on the attack with a flurry of singular Starbolts while continuing her eye blasts. Parasite was still standing as her anger grew and fired a full powered blast from her eyes knocking him back.

Parasite skidded back with a hand to the ground as he looked back at Starfire. The violet skinned monster then saw an unconcious woman laying on the sidewalk next to him as he smiled back Kori.

"No!" Starfire yelled. Parasite touched the woman's leg as a jolt of violet electricity surged through her into Parasite's body as she screamed.

Starfire flew at him enraged punching the Parasite as hard as she could knocking him away from the helpless victim and into the side of a car. Starfire staggered as she landed, her left fist numb from the strike and felt a small part of her drained. Parasite picked up the car behind him and held it above his head. Aqualad appeared on the scene riding a current of water with his weapons in hand and threw himself at the maniac turning the water into a large mace and slamming it in his face. The monster fell back dropping the car on top of him as the rest of the team assembled behind Aqualad.

"Are you all right?" he asked Kori. Starfire panted resting on her knees behind him.

"I will survive." she told him. Parasite threw the car off himself and into his opponents a moment later.

"Move!" Aqualad yelled as they scrambled. Robin grabbed Starfire's arm and pulled her away from the falling car into an alley as it crashed.

"You all right?" he asked crouched behind a parked car.

"As I told Aqualad I will be fine. Tamarians are most resilient, I need only a moment to collect my strength. Why have you not taken part?" she asked her leader.

"There's already a Robin on this world. I'm afraid if people see me they might..." he trailed off. A concerned look crossed Kori's face as she placed her unaffected hand on his shoulder.

"I did not know you were afraid." she told him. His masked eyes flared up in shock.

"I'm not afraid Starfire, I'm just trying to be sensible." he told her.

"Why must it matter if they know there are two Robins? You have never shyed away from battle before. Your concerns for a secret identity are unfounded as there are many people in danger. And we need all the help we can get." she told him. The Boy Wonder sighed before answering.

"Your right Star. I'm just as capable as any member of this team. And I should be out there." he said standing up. A smile broke across her face as she held his hand.

"Go get him." she said.

"Sure." he nodded and leaped over the roof of the parked car as the others continued battling him.

"Hey Pimple Puss!" he yelled throwing a power pod from his belt at the monster.

The yellow disk smashed against his forearm as he shielded himself turning it to ice. Artemis fired one of her arrows at his torso with an explosion. Robin threw another disk hitting the monster's left arm as a super strong adhesive exploded on him reaching the ground and holding his arm back as he stood. Raven fired a dark energy blast at the monster's head while Cyborg knelt down and fired his Sonic Cannon at the Parasite's chest knocking him back. The monster landed flat on his back with his left arm glued to the street unable to remove it. The Parasite continued to struggle as the team approached him with his right arm still encased in ice.

"Keep your distance everyone he's still juiced." the Young Justice Robin said sheathing his razor disk.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Raven asked.

"This." Artemis said leveling her bow at the monster.

"Whoa wait a minute!" Kid Flash yelled as the beast snarled shattering the ice on his arm. The team jumped back as he started to get up before ripping the pavement his left arm was stuck to out of the street.

Both Titans and Young Justice were alarmed as he stood up. Disintergrating the chunk of pavement with a blast of violet lightning and sent similar bolts out to all the heroes striking them simultaneously. The teens cried out in pain as he drained them all of thier energy. From the rooftop Superboy and Superman heard thier cries as Conner twisted his face into an insane scowl and dropped on top the monster once more.

Parasite looked up as Superboy let out a battle cry and fired a blast of lightning. Conner missed it and landed on him sending the Parasite underground with an explosion of dirt and debris. The enraged Boy of Steel continued pummeling his face with his fists despite the danger as he drew back his fist to finish him. He grabbed Superboy by the throat and drained some of his power. Superboy roared in pain as the lightning coursed through him and was blind sided with an invisible blast from Miss Martian.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled standing above ground and rocketed the Parasite into the air with her telekinesis.

Releasing him from her sphere of influence the Parasite fell helplessly to the street below grabbing onto a flag pole that bent and landed on an awning. The tarp gave way and landed on his back before standing up.

"You think any of that is going to stop me?" he spoke for the first time.

"I'm indestructible." he added.

"Could have fooled me the way you hung onto that flagpole earlier." she told him. The villain growled and ran towards her.

"I'm going to make you eat those words little missy!" he yelled.

Megan didnt move an inch as Parasite came at her throwing up a force field at the last second. Parasite pounded his fists against the invisible barrier in frustration to see Superboy running up behind her carrying an oversized lamp post and swung at him. The barrier evaporated as he connected and sent Parasite flying across the block into a storefront window.

"Damn I was hoping I'd get more distance on that." Superboy said.

"Is that all you got? With all the power I've absorbed from Superman I can do this all day." Parasite said walking back towards them.

"He's persistent I'll give him that." commented Superboy.

"I'm the Parasite baby, ain't nothing that can stop me." he said flexing his arm and patting his muscle.

"We'll see about that!" growled Superboy.

Electricity cracked around Parasite's body as he powered up and fired Superman's heat vision at the pair. The beams flew between the pair as Parasite locked his hands together and slammed them against the pavement, the blacktop buckled sending a rift towards them knocking them off balance. Parasite flew towards them grabbing Megan and Conner by their faces and pinning them down. The teens groaned as he drained them.

"Leave her alone!" Conner yelled breaking his pinkie in two. Parasite yelled as Superboy knocked him away from M'gann.

The Boy of Steel grabbed him from behind ignoring the immense pain and fell backward dropping Parasite on his neck. The villain tumbled back cradling his neck as Superboy hit him with an uppercut and continued punching him as he staggered back, nailing him with a spinning backhand punch. Parasite stumbled further back losing his footing and struggling to stay up. An enraged Superboy yelled as he delivered his hardest punch and sent him flying into a skyscraper and smashed through a window. Superboy fell to his knees with his knuckles in the dirt completely spent. In the office building Parasite staggered through the broken glass towards the window leaning against the frame with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Why you..." he muttered and fell to the street below with a sickening thud.

Megan pulled herself up and sat on her thigh before crawling over to Conner's side.

"You all right?" she asked out of breath.

"Yeah...are you?" he said exhausted. She nodded quietly before looking back at where the Parasite fell.

"Do you think he's..."

"I dont think he'll be getting up for a while." he answered out of breath.

"What about the others?" she asked looking back at the two teams.

"They'll be all right." he assured her.

"That was...quite the experience." Raven said laying on her side.

"Yeah...it is always like this?" Cyborg asked. A small chuckle escaped the young Robin's lips.

"No...sometimes its worse." mused Kid Flash and the others started to laugh.

"Seriously is it always like this?" Cyborg asked once more.

_Author's Note: Well that was pretty action wouldnt you say? For those of you that are wondering the Parasite is a Superman villain and a pretty dangerous one at that. And is actually one of my favorite Superman foes. I was introduced to him through the 90s animated series and used that as the basis for his characterization. I thought I'd treat you guys to an actual battle for once. Show you guys what I'm capable of as a writer. Parasite actually came about as a spur of the moment bad guy since YJ makes it kind of difficult for me to pick a villain, being that I dont know what alot of these new villains will look like. Let me knwo what you think. I'm sure you will. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Okay I know you guys have been looking forward to this next one. It took me three days to crank this one out which fast for me. Hope you guys like it. _

**Teen Titans/Young Justice: Criss Cross Crisis**

**Chapter 4**

Returning from the battle that afternoon the majority of both teams were laid out on hospital beds in the main room with IV drip lines as they recovered thier strength. Among those laid up were Kaldur, Dick, Richard, Conner, Megan, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven. Superboy having the worst of it following his prolonged physical battle with the Parasite, even more troublesome was trying to get a line into Conner's arm. It wasnt that he was afraid of needles. It was because they couldnt penetrate his skin, and bent the needle in the process. Finally Black Canary tried something desperate. The two teams looked on as she took a hammer and applied it to the edge of the IV line. The others winced while Conner looked on calmly as she hammered it into the back of his hand.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Kid Flash winced.

"What are you complaining about? I'm the one she's doing it to." he said matter of factly.

"I just...never liked needles. I need to get something to eat before I pass out." he said and rushed out of the room. Superboy scoffed as Canary made contact with his vein and hooked him up to the drip line.

"Typical." muttered Artemis.

"You turned out better than most people that face him. And that's saying something." admonished Diana. It was clear she was talking about the Parasite.

"And what about Superman?" Conner asked. Canary sighed a bit before answering.

"He faces off with Parasite all the time, only he usually needs help. _Your definantly your father's son_." she whispered the last part.

Richard's ears perked as did the other Titans and sat up upon hearing this.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Conner and the others looked back at him before the Boy of Steel looked back at her.

"Superboy is a clone of Superman. He doesnt like talking about it." she told him.

"That's putting it mildly." Kid Flash muttered and was elbowed by Artemis.

"He's not the only one." Superboy added.

"I see." Richard said laying back down.

_"And I thought I had issues with my dad." _he thought to himself.

Megan picked up on his thoughts and looked over at the Titan.

"What kind of issues?" she asked. His eyes flew open as he looked back at her.

"Excuse me?" he said surprised.

"Sorry I...hello Megan. You know what forget it." she said softly her cheeks burning red.

_"You can read thoughts too cant you?" _Raven asked telepathically.

_"Huh? Um, yeah I can..."_she replied looking back at the mage.

_"I wouldnt probe any further if I were you. Our Robin's pretty secretive, especially with us." _Raven told her.

_"Why is that?" _Megan wondered.

_"You know I can hear you right?" _Robin asked. They're faces flushed simultaneously turning a bright crimson.

"We can all hear you!" Beast Boy added as Megan disappeared underneath her blanket with only her eyes present. And went to her camoflage form afterwards.

"Sorry." she sheepishly said.

"It's a little off putting but you get used to the voices after a while." Dick told the group.

"That's just creepy." Cyborg stated and corrected himself realizing Megan was still in the room.

"I-I mean that's cool! That's great! Ha...ha. _When can I go home?" _he bowed his head with a sweatdrop present.

Megan pulled out her IV line and darted out of the room becoming tangable as she left.

"M'gann." Superboy said but she didnt hear him and all eyes fell on Cy.

"I-I didnt mean...oh man. I'll go talk to her." he said unplugging himself from the generator.

"I dont think you should." Richard told him.

"I got this." Vic said holding out his hand before leaving.

A few minutes of walking he found her out on a balcony overlooking the ocean. The young Martian stood on her own with her hands clashed together and her eyes shut as the wind swept over her. Vic rubbed the back of his neck and inched towards the daylight.

"Um, Miss Martian? Look I didnt mean any of that. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." he said.

"No it's not that...all right it is. It took a long time for the guys to used to me being in thier heads. It's actually how we communicate back on Mars." she said turning to face him.

"You know there's a girl on my team you'd relate real well to. Course she isnt psychic but she had simular problems when she first came to Earth. And...she's not the only one that feels like an outsider sometimes." he told her. Megan's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"I...know a thing or two about being an outsider." he added. Her face softened a bit and smiled.

"I bet you do." she said softly.

"Yeah I...wait a minute." he said raising his mechanical eyebrow. And M'gann laughed a bit and caught herself clearing her throat.

"Um, sorry I shouldnt have said that." she said pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. He looked at her stoically for a moment before his glare melted into a smile.

"It's cool, we all have to laugh at ourselves." he said reaching out his fist.

"I'm not sure I understand." she said looking at the gesture.

"Huh? Oh your supposed to hit it. Tap it, your supposed to tap it." Cyborg added.

"Oh." she said making a fist and hit it with full force mashing his hand. His eyes widened seeing his collapsed mechanical fist, Megan clapped her hands over her mouth in shock.

"We'll work on it." he said.

Back in the main hall the rest of the Titans and Young Justice were still recovering in the makeshift infirmary Batman approached the Titans leader. He cleared his throat as the Boy Wonder looked up at him and all eyes fell on the pair.

"Robin." he stated.

"Batman." he replied coldly.

"May I have a word with you?" the Dark Knight requested.

"I rather you didnt." he muttered. The Detective narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"And I rather you did." he replied holding out his hand. Robin scoffed and tore out his IV before leaving with him.

A while later Batman and Robin went for a round about the base. Batman and the otherworldly Robin remained silent as they walked along the back edge of the lair.

"I'm sure this journey has been difficult for you." Batman stated.

"It hasnt. I adapt well to situations." Richard answered coldly keeping the matter strictly business.

"I see." Bruce said.

"Yeah...look it's nothing personal but I dont feel all that comfortable being around you. So if it's all right with you I'd rather you'd leave me alone. I've got enough things to deal with." he said leaving Batman behind.

"By the way, you should enjoy the time you have with him. Because it only goes downhill from here." Richard added.

"What happened to you?" Bruce wondered.

"I grew up." Robin told him heading towards the edge of the hallway.

The Dark Knight remained where he was as he watched his young sidekick off. His college Black Canary stood behind him in the entrance way having heard the whole thing. Back in the main hall the remaining Titans were still on thier hospital beds talking to each other.

"Robin sure didnt seem happy to see him." Beast Boy noted.

"Really? I hadnt noticed." Raven sardonically replied. The shapeshifter glared at the young mage.

_"Really? I hadnt noticed." _he replied with equal sarcasm before being flicked in the head with a dark energy jolt.

"Robin has...a very strained relationship with Batman." Starfire added.

"Yeah but why?" Beast Boy asked.

"I do not know. He wont even tell me." she replied.

"Batman's strict but I wouldnt think it'd ever be that bad between them." Kid Flash said munching on a candy bar.

"I've been inside his mind once before and I saw some things. Other things he locked me out of because they were too personal. I think because of how much his Batman expected from him that it put a strain on thier relationship as he got older. Just like it would with any teenager." Raven surmised.

"I hope I dont turn out that way with my Uncle. I mean I love the guy." Kid Flash told them.

"Barry doesnt expect things from you on the same level Batman does. Bruce Wayne from what I've gathered expects nothing short of perfection." she said.

"Our Bats is kind of the same way, but you know he's still human. He's actually gone easy on us when we've screwed up. I'd hate to see him when we really screw up." Wally replied between bites.

"That may be how Robin feels. He may feel that nothing he does is ever good enough for him." Raven added.

"And I thought Supey had issues with his dad." Kid Flash muttered earning a glare from Superboy. Wally looked back and shrugged with a mouth full of chocolate.

"What?" he asked.

At Cadmus Labs, Dr. Emil LaSalle one of the head scientists stood before The Light who were less than thrilled about recent developments.

"We have managed to block most of the satellite news feed of the otherworlders' arrival." one of them said refrencing the Titans on screen.

"But we cannot keep this a secret for long." another of them replied.

"No. And that is the problem with this era, news travels even faster than ever. By now all the major news networks would have global stories on today's little experiment. This battle with Parasite only compounds the predicament." a woman added.

"This has gone on long enough, it's time we put an end to all of this. LaSalle..." a man in the center screen with a commanding voice responded. The doctor cautiously approached the screen before him.

"Yes sir." he replied with a quake in his voice.

"Contact the League of Shadows, put a contract on all the reporters that were at this morning's press confrence." the man in charge ordered.

"All of them sir?" he questioned.

"Did I stutter?" the man asked.

"No sir it's just...would that be suspicious to the media?" LaSalle replied.

"That is not your concern doctor, your concern is eliminating these heroes. How is your project coming along?" the leader asked. Dr. LaSalle nodded before answering.

"We have managed to recreate the Fog per your specifications." he said.

"Excellent. It is time we take back control, contact the Sensei at once." the man on screen ordered.

"Yes sir." LaSalle replied and left their presence.

"Your sure this will work?" the woman within the council asked.

"It has to." the man answered.

At the League of Shadows' lair later that evening an elderly man in a scarlet robe sat on the floor meditating in a circle of lit candles. An Asian woman in a green robe approached him from behind and knelt at the entrance to his chamber.

"Apologies my lord but there is a message for you from Cadmus." the woman said.

"Very well Cheshire." the Sensei nodded with eyes closed.

"They're asking that we tie up a couple loose ends for them. And activate the traitor from within." she added.

Sensei opened his eyes with a look of anger. The elderly martial arts master stood up Cheshire bit her lower lip fearing she had angered him. The old man merely looked her way and issued the command.

"Contact her." he said. Cheshire bowed still one one knee and left to perform her duty.

That evening the two teams had finally recovered and were up and about interacting amongst themselves while Artemis stood off to the side. A small cellphone like device vibrated on her hip inside a holster. Her eyes widened and turned to leave only to have Wally blocking her way.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing." she shook her head and tried side-stepping around him.

"Well...okay then we're going to train with the Titans in a little bit." he told her.

"Yeah, sure I'll be there in a minute. I just got something to take care of first." she said nervously.

"Okay then..." he said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Bye." she turned on her heel and quickly walked towards her room. Once she was behind the door she nervously looked at her unopened cell phone before her.

"No, no, no it cant be time for that already. Not now." she muttered. The luminescent blue light flashed on the cover of her flip phone as she stared back at it.

"Whatever you decide Artemis you best do it now." she told herself.

_Author's Note: Okay wow, first of all dont kill me. I'm sure that anyone that's seen the episode Infiltrator already knows about Artemis not being who she claims to be. I really hope I'm not spoiling anything for anyone. So yeah I'm hoping this doesn't backfire on me because that would be really bad and you would likely kill me if I dont follow up on this. God what was I thinking doing this? Well I'm at commit level now arent I? I really hope this doesnt blow up in my face. Let me know what you think. _

_BTW, it's my birthday. I'll be 25. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


End file.
